Aku No Pasta
by Falsebound Wings
Summary: Lovino rules over the land of Italy his Brother Feliciano Fathfully at his side. But what happens when Lovino orders Feliciano to kill the one man he loves. Based on the vocaloid story of evil. fail summary is fail.


A long time ago there was a small country surrounded by many bigger countries. the land was called Italy and it was a wonderful and beautiful country. Markerts lined the streets and the people were happy smiling everywhere they went.

The country was ruled by a prince named Lovino Vargas. He was a seemingly kind ruller who seemingly cared for his country. Lovino had a younger brother who looked to be his twin but they were not.

The younger brother's name was Feliciano and he was the only person Lovino trusted. So Feliciano worked as his brother's servent doing whatever his beloved brother said if only to see the older boy smile.

They lived in a castle in Rome with they're uncle Roderich and many other servants.

Lovino loved his brother more than anything and he felt that if he ever lost him, he would never be able to be happy, So lovino made sure Feliciano was with him at all times even if it ment clinging to him. Feliciano would always smile because he knew his brother loved him.

Feliciano would always wake before his brother and wander down the hall towards the young ruler's room and wake him before helping him dress. Then Feliciano would run errands with his brother the elder always keeping his hand in his brothers. Feliciano didn't mind he knew that it always happened and it was only another reason to remember how Lovino loved him.

One day they went into the next country to retreave some material that Italy needed. As Lovino was bargining with a local street vender Feliciano was looking around at the sites before his eyes met with a tall blond man with wide shoulders and a muscular body. His blond hair was slicked back in the strangest way. He was standing next to a man with strange white hair and a pale complexion his eyes were a striking red that Feliciano had never seen before. they were both laughing at a man who had a rather tan complexion and very green eyes his hair was a mess of brown spikes and curls and he too was laughing. The man with white hair shook his hand and left but Feliciano's eyes were trained on the blond. To Feliciano the man was beautiful, a man carved out of stone and a smile to rival the gods.

Lovino had turned and his eyes had to wandered over to the now two men standing there laughing together. He glared at the blond rather than marvil in his beauty for he was caught up in the other man the one with the messy hair. When said man jumped and hugged the blond man Lovino's hatred grew. He turned to the man at the vendor and asked who the men were.

"That is the Prince of the country of Germany, Ludwig Beilschmidt, and the Prince of the country of Spain, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo" the man told him pointing them out. Lovino didn't bother to thank him as he grabbed Feliciano's arm before begining their treck back to they're country.

Once they had returned to they're home Lovino locked himself in his room pondering what was to be done so that he could get what he wanted.

Feliciano stood outside his brother's room, his mind still on the blond man from the market but he was very worried that his brother had locked himself in his room.

Hours later Lovino called his brother into his room.

"Feliciano you'll do anything I ask you right? You won't leave me right?" Lovino asked almost histarical.

"Of course fratello I love you so I will not leave you" he answered a smile returning to his face. Lovino smiled back brighter than before.

"I want you to kill the Prince of Germany,Ludwig Beilschmidt, and distroy his Country." Lovino said and it took all the will power in Feliciano's little body not to weep at the request. But he had to comply and he nodded before his brother hugged him thanking the younger brother. Feliciano turned around rushing from his brother's room and down the hall where he began to weep. How could his brother ask something like this of him, To slay the man he loved! But he had to comply Lovino was his brother and his Prince he couldn't go against him.

Feliciano dressed in a cloak with his dagger at his side and ran off to the country of Germany. As he went through the streets he killed everyone he could see, tears streamed down his face as the bodies pilled up and he made his way closer to his destination. The guards at the castle front were easily disposed of and he continued on his way to distroy that which he held so dear to him.

Prince Ludwig was roused from his sleep by the guards and was told to run for there was an intruder bent on his demise. The strong blond refused to leave and said he would fight the one who wished him dead.

So there he stood facing Feliciano whos tears mixed with the blood of so many on his face.

"Who are you? Speak your name!" Ludwig demanded and Feliciano removed the hood from his head eyes red with all the tears that had been sliding down his face. He sniffled as he noticed the face of the man he loved it had soffened it held a look of pity.

"I...I, My name is Feliciano I was...My brother thinks you pose a threat to our country...He ordered me to kill you." Feliciano broke down sinking to his knees head in his hands sobbing. Ludwig looked at him taking a few steps towards the distrught man.

"Why does your brother want me dead if I may ask?" Feliciano shook his head his hands shaking. He stood holding a sword he had pulled off one of the bodies and held it in a redied position. Ludwig backed away.

"P...Please don't hate me. Please I...I can't go against my brother's word. But I r...Really did love you!" he yelled almost screamed the last part as he lunged at the man he loved. Ludwig smiled holding out his hand running it through Feliciano's hair using his other arm to wrap around the smaller man's waist holding him close as blood blossomed through his green jacket. Feliciano was wide eyed at the unecpected embrace.

"I could never hate you! You didn't want to do this Fel...ic..ano" Ludwig gasped closing his bright blue eyes forever. Feliciano pulled himself from the dead man's arms his body gripped with emence pain as his heart felt like it had been pulled from his chest.

Feliciano rushed from the ruiend country back to his own, covered in the blood of the German citizens he had slaughtered for his brother.

Lovino was pleased with Feliciano, when his brother returned Lovino once again attached himself to his brother thinking of the day soon when Antonio would be his.

News of the distructon of the Geman country spread far and wide. The Prince of the Kingdom of Prussia wept for the loss of his brother, and the Prince of spain wept for the loss of a friend. but none were hurt more than Feliciano who every night afterward woke in tears crying for the Love he had killed and remembering the last words of the Prince befor he had died.

Days later it was found out that Lovino had orderd the slaughter and was set to be exicuted three days later.

As ordered by the one man he loved.

The Prince of the kingdom of Spain.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Feliciano wept. He did not wish to lose the only thing he had left. The day before the exicution Feliciano snuck into the cell where his brother was being held. Dressed in his cloak he looked at his brother.

"Lovino, I don't want you to die so trade clothes with me." Feliciano said his smile on his face. Lovino looked at him in utter horror.

"No Feliciano you cannot do this!" Lovino yelled but Feliciano quickly pushed the clothes at him giving him no choice.

"I should be the one to die, I killed those people with my own hands and I killed the man I had fallen in love with. I will be the one to die so quickly change into my clothes. We look the same no one will know it is me. Quickly!" Lovino dressed in his brother's clothes and Feliciano placed the cloak on him.

"Run brother I will miss you" He whispered as he hugged his brother one final time. Lovino rushed from the cell into the light of day tears streaming from his eyes. He would lose the one thing he could not live without all for the love of one man who would never love him in return.

The next day came and Feliciano was brought up to the exicitioner and placed in front of the gillotine. The white haired man from the market glared at him. The prince of Prussia Gilbert Beilschmidt, the brother of the man he loved would be the one to kill him.

"Well brat any last words?" Gilbert all but yelled at the boy. Feliciano shook his head. He would soon be with Ludwig. Away from the pain but the one thing that brought tears to his eyes were the Green ones staring back at him. His brother he would never be able to hug his beloved brother again. With one last look he smiled at his brother before the bells in the churchs rang three times.

At 3 pm Feliciano smiled his last smile.

Lovino ran from the square crying. his brother his dear baby brother was gone never to breath again. the one thing he needed was gone and all because of his own selfishness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AN/ Okay so this started out because my 3 year old niece asked me to tell her a bedtime story and seeing as I don't sugercoat things I made up this story because she liked hetalia and she liked the song. she knows every word ((smart ass 3 year old))


End file.
